Chemicals React
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: Amy and Ricky.This is at the start of the season when Amy finds out she is pregnant.My take on the story.Bad summary,but good story xD


**Chapter 1: Chemicals React**

Amy watched as Ricky walked down the hall,holding hands with shook her head,ever since the news spread about them getting back together all Amy could think was 'What If' and she was not that type of closed her locker door and saw Lauren along with Madison coming towards her,she sighed and turned her back before walking quickly around the next wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone alone her 'best friends'.

When she was finally alone Amy leaned against the wall,her eyes was going to the better? She didn't the worse? More than was going to be hard telling her parents and Ashley that she was then on top of that she had to tell Ricky,who probably would try to pass it off as not his but he knew that it was Amy's first time with him."Stupid mistakes"Amy muttered under her breath.

She felt a wave of nausea hit her again and she ran into the nearest a few minutes,she came back out,looking a very sickly colour,her cheeks not their usual rosy felt this was just the beginning.

The warning bell rang and Amy made her way back to her locker,only to find Ricky standing there,she frowned and slowly walked over."Amy"Ricky stared at her,looking to be concerned but Amy knew now to believe anything from him."What?"she snapped."Um..Are you okay? You look kind of...sick"Amy's hormones took over then,but she was actually glad to start venting some of her anger out,especially towards Ricky."No Ricky,I am _not _okay.I'm in a terrible mood.I have a headache the size of the moon! I feel sick! My parents are getting a divorce! My sister practically hates me and I have to put with two of the most annoying people as my to top it all off...I am stressed out! I have never been this stressed out I can't handle any of your crap right now."

Amy turned to her locker and started throwing in books that she didn't and taking the ones she did need ,Ricky stayed,she looked at him warily and rolled her eyes." I'm sorry.I didn't know you were going through all that"."'re sorry? You're _sorry_.That just makes things a whole lot better doesn't it? You're apologizing for what exactly? For my feelings,well guess what Ricky...You're part of the problem"she snapped and slammed her locker shut,walking away from Ricky feeling slightly proud of herself and a little bit guilty shouting at him like that._He deserved it_.Ugh! The back of her mind was always trying to butt in,it was getting annoying.

"Shut up brain"

Amy was sitting in the counsellor office,waiting to be sent home,her morning sickness had gotten worse and she wasn't able to hoped someone could pick her up,the guidance counsellor excused herself to attend to another matter,so Amy was sighed in relief,some peace and quiet to as soon as that thought hit her,the bubble of peace and quiet turned to see Lauren and Madison standing there.

"What?"She hissed at them,after all that has been happening today,Amy was most definately not in the mood to deal with with Lauren or Madison."Uh..Hey came to see how you were"Lauren looked sheepish,_good she should._"I don't need people coming to see how 'I am' I can cope on my own"Amy narrowed her eyes at her two 'best friends'."And 're just here to get gossip from me so you can spread it around school,you two are the world's biggest blabber me alone"Amy turned back round to look at the wall.

" just thought as your friends you would need support"Madison snapped,tossed her hair and ! Could anyone possibly be more annoying than a few moments,the guidance counsellor appeared again."Good news Amy"She chirped,Amy groaned as the big headache returned."You can go Dad is waiting outside"she smiled."Thank you"Amy muttered throwing her bag over her shoulder and leaving the office,only to bump into Ricky once sighed.

" Amy"Ricky gave her a sheepish stared at him,crossing her arms over her chest."Ricky.".But Amy let out a sigh,and the anger she was feeling bubbled down again."I am sorry for earlier.I had a really bad start to the day and I just needed to..vent"she blushed."It's okay.I understand where your coming from"he smiled." you don't mind,my Dad is waiting outside.I'm going home"she moved around to walk past him,only to find his hand or her arm."Listen Amy.I need to talk to that...night"He whispered.

Amy pulled her arm out of his grasp and frowned,"What's there to talk had slept together.I gave myself to you and you're back with a surprise really,the two whores reunited at last"she snapped and stormed out of school.

Finally glad to be done for the day.

Although she left Ricky standing there looking dumbfounded.

**A/N: I apologize if there are any words missing or whole is going weird on me and deleting most of my sentences.I don't know what's if anyone is having the same problem email me,I need to know how to fix this.**


End file.
